Bittersweet Symphony
by BlackIrisZero
Summary: Prequel to Burning In The Skies. Into the late hours of the evening the ball had began. It was here that our heroes of the Grand Chase gathered to enjoy the romantic ambiance that the ball provided. For some it went well, for others...not so much.
1. What Is Love?

_A Mari and Sieghart Fanfic. A short mini-series that I originally intended as a oneshot. It was suppose to be about Mari and Sieghart primarily but I ended up writing more than I intended for each couple. This can be thought of as a sort-of prequel to my other Grand Chase story "Burning In The Skies"._

* * *

><p><em>o-o-o<em>

_What Is Love?_

_o-o-o  
><em>

The morning at the Grand Chase Castle, went off like any average morning. The girls grouped up in lines waiting to go to the bathroom. The boys were still asleep. While the maids and a few butlers who were on breakfast duty for the day, were in the kitchen preparing breakfast the knights were busy brushing their hair and putting on their uniforms and armor.

Today was the entrance ceremony for the new members so all the senior members had the rest of the day off. During the evening there was to be an extravagant ball for all current members to celebrate the end of Kaze'aze as well as celebrate the arrival of the new recruits. After spending so much time fighting evil the Chase decided to take a short break and head back to Bermesiah. Soon enough they would have to face the Ascendant god and they would need all the rest they could get.

"Mistress Mari, will you be taking breakfast today?" Her maid for their short stay, Serenity asked as she brushed through Mari's azure hair.

"That won't be necessary." Mari replied as she touched her face up with eye liner.

"You'll get anemic if you don't eat." Serenity warned fixing Mari's collar and her shirt.

"I assure you. I will be fine without it." Mari sighed as she turned around for her final inspection of her Rune Caster outfit. "Well?"

"That won't do. I'll send a message to the chief immediately." Serenity smiled "You look lovely."

"Thank you." Mari kept her face straight "I suppose a glass of milk and dried toast wouldn't be too troublesome."

"Excellent."

Having nothing better to do during the day, Mari wandered the castle in hopes of finding something that would catch her interests. The other members were scattered doing whatever it was that they wanted to do. Mari didn't really concern herself with thoughts of them. _Needless thinking._

"Um excuse me?" A small girl spoke out meekly "Could you help me please?"

Mari turned to face the girl. She was accompanied by another girl about Mari's age. One with bright smile on her face and the other seemed surprised for one short moment before she regained her composure. The surprised girl had captivating jade green eyes that somehow complimented her long flowing black hair that extended to her lower thigh. The other had gorgeous sapphire eyes and blonde curly hair tied up into tiny ponytails with black ribbons.

"I'm looking for the assembly hall, we're first years and we missed orientation because we got sick on that day." The blonde girl smiled sweetly as she asked.

"It's down the hall. Just turn left." Just then the school bell sounded "You had better hurry." The girl's didn't wait another second as they rushed through the hall. It had been a few months since Mari joined the Grand Chase and hadn't fully learned their conduct. Now was a perfect time to learn.

She turned left like she instructed and there in big bold letters wrote 'Assembly Hall'. She opened the door slowly; young girls and boys as far as the eye could see were sitting and chatting the day away. She walked in an picked an empty seat in the back.

"Did you hear about the legendary warrior?" Mari overheard a conversation between a few girls sitting in front of her "I heard that he was here!"

"Oh you mean that Sieghart fellow?" another interrupted "I saw his granddaughter early today! Elesis I think her name was. She didn't strike me as 'Legendary Heir' though."

"That's true," another joined "My older sister is a third year here; she told me that Elesis was a hot head. But she did tell me that Sieghart was a noble and handsome as the legends."

_Handsome? I suppose that he is somewhat attractive but he is also very lazy._ Mari had to admit he gave off a certain elegant air, even more so than Ronan.

Mari ignored them for the remainder of the free time they had before the Knight master showed up. For what felt like hours the various commanders, chiefs and even the Council President all gave speeches on what they expected from the students.

"And on my final note, all first years should be weary of one Sir Sieghart. He may appear charming but he is-" Suddenly, the Knight Master grabbed the microphone away from the Council President.

"That will be enough of that, Miss Variel" the Knight Master gave her a stern gaze.

"But they should be warned about his power!" she retorted trying to grab the microphone. She immediately stopped when the Weapons Master cough twice "Sorry," she said once before she got off the podium.

All the recruits in the room were dumbstruck. No way could one man cause all this chaos. One way or the other, Mari wanted more about this man. Although, she had been carrying out various experiments on him she still knew little about him. In the few months she spent with him the most she ever figured out was that he had ten butlers and maids, that he enjoyed standing in the rain (for whatever reason) and disliked anyone who tried to hurt his granddaughter. She had to know more.

After, the assembly was called off the students were allowed to return to their respective dorms. That is when she began her search. She wandered the campus in hopes of finding him, but she got caught up in the thrill of exploring someplace she hadn't been before.

After a few hours of wandering, she finally noticed the time as the sun was close to setting. Now she had less time to find him, _perfect_. She wandered to the second floor in hopes of finding someone, but this floor like the first was empty. Just then she thought she would rest for a few minutes before she went looking for him again. She opened the closest room she could find but what she found left her in awe.

The sun was setting casting an orange hue over the horizon. The light shone through the windows bathing the room in its beauty. In the corner of her eyes, she could see a man sleeping peacefully on four chairs put together to create a bed. His shaggy raven black hair danced in the gentle breeze, highlighted by the setting sun. His ivory skin was remarkably flawless, not a blemish in sight. It was the same man that she had been looking for all morning.

She found herself drawn to the man. There was something there, something familiar about him. Mari always had the feeling that she had seen him before but Mari couldn't put her finger on it. Ever since she met him she had been attracted to him. She knew nothing of him, but he might have been the only one who would have known about her people.

Every since that day, she would have constant discussions with him about her machines. Though she had to admit she was in the wrong when she forcible used him for her experiments but he was the only one who would survive. Eventually it became like a game to her and she couldn't help herself. She had become so use to having him around she would often feel lost if he wasn't around to experiment on which led her to develop childish habits.

_I need to correct those habits before they become a problem. Errors like those are not needed. _

"Although this one tells me that my mistakes and habits make me who I am. Habits are only distractions. Nothing more."

_But why do I believe him when he tells me so?_

She gently stroke the man's face. For a six hundred year old man in his early twenties, he had soft creamy skin. He looked so defenseless, so peaceful. She didn't know why but she felt a slight uneasiness; a strange fluttering in her heart. For a moment before her eyes fell to the man's lips. His lips looked extremely inviting at that moment; it was like they were drawing her in like a magnet with metal. She had often read on the act of kissing but the thought of doing it with someone else was beyond her. She felt hesitant. Something she rarely felt.

_I…must be curious as to the act of 'romance'. Yes, that's it. I just want to know what it feels like to kiss someone else._ Slowly she lowered her head and gently pressed her lips against the sleeping man's. No sooner had she done that she began to back way.

_What is this? This seems to be a rise in my temperature, erratic thoughts entering my brain, and an abnormal temptation to do it again. Strange. Wait why would I initiate such behavior with him?_

"According to my calculations this was supposed to be nothing more than a physical encounter…"

"Old man, where are you?" A loud boisterous voice called. Elesis literally kicked the door open glancing between Mari and her grandfather "So this is where you were?"

"Hmm? Red? What's going on?" His argentine eyes finally opened. He scratched his head scanned his surrounds.

"What's going on? We've been looking for you all morning! The Knight Master has a few words to share with you so you had better get your butt to her office!" Elesis commanded.

Elesis was loud, high strong and a serious girl. Her tone and appearance alone told people how much of a tomboy she was. That was Mari's first impression of her anyway. Eventually she got to know Elesis. She occasionally showed her feminine side, only when her significant other was near.

Mari looked behind her and her assumptions were correct. The Indigo knight was there, an uneasy expression plastered over his face. The probable cause was Elesis brash demeanor. Even though they were total opposites they managed to 'love' each other - a term that Mari found confusing on many situations.

"Uh, yeah. About that, I had some things doing so-"

"I bet you were taking a nap the whole day!"

"You can't prove that. No one can."

"You were sleeping quite comfortably. If I were to calculate the-" Sieghart wrapped his hands around Mari's mouth before she could say anymore. _What? My heart is pounding at such a quickened pace? Is it because he is holding me?_

"Ahaha! That's enough, Marionette! Well if you'll excuse us, I'll be going to meet the knight master! Ciao!" Sieghart lifted Mari into his arms and made his way to the door. Elesis stood there flabbergasted.

"…what just happened?"

"If I gave you an answer you wouldn't believe me."

…

"Sieghart, could I ask why is it that you're still carrying me?"

"Because if I left you with Elesis you'd probably prove to her that I was sleeping. In doing so you'd give her more ammunition to verbally assault me with. I'd rather have my ears intact."

"I see…" She whispered softly. She had a mountain of questions to ask but strangely she didn't want to ruin the moment. She could have told him that he had already been running for five minutes and that holding her like that was not necessary but she enjoyed it too much to tell him.

…

Into the late hours of the evening the ball had began. Every member of the Grand Chase was present, the old and the young. It was filled with dance, song and food. There were smiles all around as old friends, and new met and created laughter. It was here that our heroes gathered to enjoy the romantic ambiance that the ball proved. For some it went well for others…not so much.

* * *

><p><em>Jin has been keeping a secret from his friends. How will this affect his relationship with Amy?<br>_


	2. Heat Of The Moment

_These are several accounts of the Grand Chase team on the same night. _

_This is A Jin & Amy tale. _

* * *

><p><em>Heat Of The Moment<em>

"Well I'll be damned," Jin couldn't help but over hear a familiar voice. "Looks like you owe me twenty bucks Leo."

"Dammit Jin."

Leo and Jack were too very close friends of Jin's when they were younger. They weren't exactly Silver Knights, but free lance do-gooders who he would see from time to time and sent letters to every other month.

"Hey guys! Long time no see! How have you two been?" Jin asked smiling from ear to ear.

"Drop the act Jin which one of your relatives did you coerce into going on a date with you?" Jack remarked. Jin turned back and noticed Amy with her usual beaming smile. Jack circled around her a couple times before he stopped.

"Or did you actually pay her for this?" Leo asked as he inspected the mystery girl from top to bottom. Her long bright pink hair reached her back. Her eyes sparkled under the night sky. To Leo she had the smile of an angel. She wore a skintight pink blouse, with black sleeves adorning white frills on her wrists. He wore a knee length black and pink skirt with pink and black shoes.

"Were you really bad with women Jin?" the girl chuckled covering her mouth with her hand "Hi! My name's Amy by the way. And no, he didn't pay me but he did coerce me though."

"You poor soul," Jack shook his head.

"I didn't coerce you!" Jin retorted. Jin, with his hair in its usual spikes wore a black shirt with a samurai etched into the back of his white jacket accompanied by his usual black pants with flames etched in the bottom right. But for tonight, Amy convinced his to wear white shoes laced with black.

"You did beg me for the entire week though." Amy remarked.

"True."

"So, Amy where did you meet Jin?" Leo asked still inspecting Amy. Mostly he was just staring at her chest. Jin could feel the vein pulsing on his forehead. Amy noticed Leo's stares and Jin's facial expression just in time to cling onto his arm hiding her chest partially behind his arm.

"We met at the Temple Of Cutual! After we saved Samsara from the Ascendant god we kinda hit it off."

"Wow, you guys saw Samsara? You've been everywhere." Jack was taken aback.

"Nah, couldn't be. Bet you haven't been to the Forest Of Life or the Altar Of Judgment!"

"Gaia is really nice if you get to know her!" Amy responded.

"They have been everywhere…" Leo sagged his shoulders. "So in all your troubles did you manage to get any women besides Miss Amy of course?"

"I've met a lot of women along my travels, yes and no I don't have their phone numbers."

"Aww come on man!" Jack slapped his forehead "Why do you think in those letters we sent had lots of free blank sheets!"

"Sorry."

"Ok, new question and it is for you Miss Amy!" Jack continued. Jin didn't like where this was going.

"I'll accept any questions! As long as they aren't dirty!" Amy remarked. "Those are saved for you." She whispered to Jin which made his face burn. Amy giggled at his cute reaction.

"Aww, damn. I got nothing then." Jack chuckled and so did Amy "But really, what is your relationship with Jin? He never mentioned you in his letters."

_Oh crap._

"What?" Her eyes widened with surprise.

"Yeah, all his letters were about the battles he had been in and what he did with his friends nothing about a lovely lady such as yourself."

Amy's smile quickly fell. Why wouldn't he tell them about her? She turned to Jin for answers but he just hid his face behind his cup.

"I was going to tell them…eventually." Jin chuckled nervously. _Is he…ashamed of me?_

"Well then," Amy was crestfallen. She didn't know what to make of the situation. She took the easiest way out, she walked to the dance floor and to the door "If you need me, I'll be…not here."

"Amy wait!" Jin shouted.

"Er, what just happened?" Leo asked dumbfounded.

"I'll explain later."

"Sorry man." Jack apologized and Jin nodded firmly before he chased after Amy. Amy had always been a sensitive girl. Though her usual demeanor would lead other people to know her for being an upbeat optimist but Jin knew better. She got hurt quite easily. She only smiled because she didn't know what else to do.

Jin battled with the other couples in the room just to get through. Amy's hair was unique so he could identify her easily but she was becoming her to reach. Seriously how was she getting through this mess? When she disappeared completed he knew he had to act fast.

_Burning Mode!_

In this mode, his reflexes were heightened, his strength increased but more importantly his speed greatly improved. He ran through the crowd ducking, dodging and weaving with ease. After clearing through half the room, he finally found Amy at door_. _He grabbed her shoulder before she could walk out.

"What do you want Jin?" Amy turned, her eyes practically glowed red. Jin could also see the faint moisture in the corner of her eyes. He felt horrible.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell them…"

"How could you not tell your friends that I'm your girlfriend? From what you told me, you told them everything! I thought it was weird they didn't ask about it sooner. You've been writing to them for months…why wouldn't you tell them…are you ashamed of me…?"

Amy's hung her head and bit her lower lip. "I mean…I know I'm childish and clumsy and that guys always misinterpret my intentions sometimes and that-" Before Amy could say anymore, Jin pulled her into a loving embrace.

"No it's nothing like that!"

"Don't think being sweet is going to help you this time…" Amy shook her head and pushed him away "Just…leave me alone."

Jin could only watch as she walked away. What could he do that would show her how sorry he was? _Think Jin, think._

_What am I doing? I'm letting my own insecurities hurt her._ Jin calmed himself and looked around. The Knight Master had left the stage but the microphone was still there. He was so going to get in so much trouble for this.

Amy with tears falling from her eyes slumped against the door not knowing where else to go. She hugged her knees while she wondered whether she should be angry or depressed. Her own boyfriend was ashamed of her. All the love and affection they had shared for months was crumbling in front of her. If he was afraid to be seen with her, how could she believe anything he said to her?

"Um, testing! Is this thing on? 1, 2, 3! " Amy quickly raised her head. _That is Jin's voice…what is he doing?_

"My name is Jin, of the Silver Knights. I'm here to pass on a very important message. Amy, the dancer of the gods, is my girlfriend and the love of my life. Without her, my days just wouldn't be the same. She brought color to life after I suffered a huge shock from the destruction of the Silver Knights. She gave me something to fight for. She gave me hope."

By now, everyone had turned to face him. He didn't enjoy that one bit. _This is what she goes through on a daily basis huh? _He shivered at the thought.

"You all may know her as the Pop star sensation Amy, but to me she is the most important person in my life. And today, I've done something that may, no…that has hurt her deeply but I'm here to apologize. Amy, I'm sorry. Please forgive me!"

Amy opened the door a crack and peeked at Jin. He was on the stage looking like a total idiot. He was so nervous he looked like he could puke at any moment. Though he often gave a tough appearance, he had always been shy especially in front of huge crowds. So for him to be doing all of this in front of the entire Grand Chase Organization, she couldn't be happier. She wiped her eyes and proceeded towards the stage.

When Jin noticed her coming his uneasiness seemed to fade away. He got down on one knee and began to explain himself to her. He didn't even realize he was still speaking into the microphone.

"Look I was going to tell them today. It's just that…I mean look at what happened. They didn't think I could get myself a date let alone a girlfriend like you. Amy you know I love you."

She hated when Jin became serious, she couldn't stay mad at him. That loving stare of his was full of passion and consideration. It like she was the only girl in his eyes, the only girl in his world. It was all he needed to make her forgive him.

"And I couldn't possibly be ashamed of you. You're perfect! Beautiful, cute, strong and-" Jin couldn't continue his sentence. Amy had just smashed her lips against his cutting him off.

"You talk too much." Both of them smiled before they continued to kiss wrapping their arms around each other and ignoring the wolf calls they were getting from the crowd.

* * *

><p><em>Ryan is beginning to have doubts of his relationship with Lire. How will she deal with this? And what does Dio have to do with any of it?<em>


	3. Whispering In The Trees

_A Ryan and Lire story._

* * *

><p><em>Whispering In The Trees<em>

_o-o-o  
><em>

"Ow! Ryan!" Lire groaned. That was the fourth time he stepped on her foot. In her mind, all elves were light and quick on their feet but Ryan was an obvious exception. Her foot was beginning to get sore.

"Sorry! I told you I was no good!" Ryan defended. "Lire I've spent years in the forest training and learning how to be a Druid, to be one with nature. Not to learn how to dance!"

"Ryan calm down. I'm not judging you. I knew you were bad. Why do you think I'm dancing with you now? You won't learn any other way."

"Maybe you didn't want to be left out?" Ryan motioned his head to the back. Lire saw that everyone had coupled up and began to dance.

"Ryan, you can do it. I wouldn't be dancing with you if I knew you weren't up to it." She smiled. Her smiles always tickled his heart. They were sweet and filled with affection. They always made him relieved when he was anxious.

"Ok."

"It's easy." Lire straightened him up and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Now just follow me." Ryan calmed himself and nodded. When Lire began to move he cleared his mind and followed Lire's footsteps: Back, Forward, Forward, Back, repeat.

"Hey this isn't so bad." Ryan beamed "It's been 20 seconds and I haven't stepped on your foot once!" Step. "Nevermind." He sighed deeply.

Ryan didn't want to be here. There were too many people staring at him. He felt claustrophobic. He would rather be in a tree staring at the stars than be here. He always felt at peace when he was near nature. Maybe that was why he couldn't focus?

He looked up into Lire's weary eyes and sighed. Not only had he been embarrassing himself but Lire as well. This wasn't the only time. All through their relationship, Lire had to save Ryan from constant trouble that he got himself in. For all he cared she was _his_ hero. She settled disputes with her natural calm nature, she had never missed a target with her arrows and she was stunningly beautiful to boot. She was perfect.

Like the great women in the world, they were often lead by even greater men but Ryan was a huge exception. Whereas Lire had accomplished so much in her life, the most Ryan had done with his life was to become a Vanquisher. Lire had always been worldlier than he was. While she had been sent to train with the Grand Chase; he had been lounging with wolves and bears. She learned various cultures and gained an impressive amount of knowledge while Ryan only knew how to insult various cultures.

_Hey how was I supposed to know that the village worshipped the Magnus Dan?_ Despite Lire's warnings he transformed to rescue a girl from a gargoyle and the village called him an abomination for being able to transform into their god. Usually they'd worship people like that but that didn't matter. She was infinitely wiser than he was, and had better people skills. If it wasn't for Lire telling them that their god momentarily possessed him to save one of their own they would have attacked him. Compared to her, he was worthless. He didn't deserve a girl like her.

"Hey Lire…let's end this." Ryan said meekly. That was it. He had messed up for the last time. She deserved better.

"What? The dance? But you were doing so well?"

"No…I don't mean the dance."

"What?" Lire was utterly shocked. "Why?"

"It's nothing important. I just don't think that we were meant to be together." Ryan looked away. He didn't want to see the expression that Lire wore on her face. That would have made him reconsider. If he wanted her to be happy, he had to do this. She would fight someone else, someone who was more worthy of her.

"No! Absolutely not! I don't want you to."

"I'm sorry Lire." He broke away from her grip and headed towards the door leaving Lire, confused and heartbroken. She had her tears at bay as she made a dash for a place that she could be alone - a place where she could dry her tears.

Ryan ran. He didn't know where he was going but he ran. He ran through the nearing Serdin forest near the castle. This scene was familiar to him. He felt at peace here. He had finally found a place where he could think to himself. Not that he wanted to think about it. It was only now that he fully realized what he had done.

_He let the love of his life go…_

"So that's it huh? Just run away like the cowardly cretin that you are?" A dark cold voice sneered.

"What do you want, Dio?" Ryan responded, anger seeping through his voice. He didn't need anyone counseling him on his actions. He had no intentions of speaking to Lire for the rest of the night. Dio wore his usual outfit as glared at Ryan with dark intentions in his eyes. He was angry? _What could he possibly tell me that I didn't think about?_

"You're more selfish than I thought." He raised his arm and tore through the nearest tree with his claws "And coming from me, that's saying a lot."

"Stop that! Answer me, what do you want?" Ryan held him by the collar.

"All I want is for you to get over yourself. You're letting your own insecurities ruin the relationship you had with that other one."

"Don't refer to her like that. She has done a lot in her life. She deserves to be respected and treated better!"

"Oh, let me guess, 'I don't deserve her. She is too amazing. She deserves someone who isn't me. I could never make her happy', right?" Dio glared coldly at him, not even flinching from Ryan's hold on him.

"How did you…? Did you read my mind demon?"

"Who is the true demon here! You broke a girl on your own selfish thoughts! Rather than me, you're the true demon here."

"_How did you know_?" Ryan was full blown angry. Dio had been right on, on everything.

"How I know is of no relevance to you, you pathetic elf. You have been thinking of nothing but yourself! Have you ever considered how she feels about you? Regardless of what you think of yourself, her opinion of you should be worth something!"

"Shut up!" Ryan threw him to the ground, but Dio flapped his wings landing safely on the ground.

"You run because you're afraid. You hide because you fear. Not her, but yourself. Instead of running, make something of yourself. Become something that will make her proud. Leaving her is only an escape that will hurt you both."

"Why are you doing this? This has nothing to do with you!" Ryan was shocked. After he said that, Dio lunged at him with his scythe at Ryan's neck. He could have killed him with the simple flick of his hand.

"I just hate to see when useless men hurt the ones they care about. And…" Dio became quiet. Soft noises could be heard within the forest. It was small and shrill - a girl?

"Familiar, no?"

Not any girl, but Lire's! She was crying. Dio pulled his Deathstar away and turned away. After it vanished into thin air he began to walk into the darkness.

"Go to her. And don't let this insufferable nonsense plague your mind again." Were his final words before he disappeared into the dark embrace of the night.

"I guess you aren't such a bad guy after all." Ryan remarked. _Make something of myself huh? _Ryan plucked a white lily from the nearby bush and rushed towards the castle.

Dio rested against a tree and looked upwards towards the great big moon in the sky. It was so much different than the demon world. Instead of one large sliver moon, there were two: one purple and the other red. Oh, how they reminded him of someone he thought he had long since forgotten.

_Stupid elf, made me think of something irrelevant._ Dio plucked a necklace from his pocket and inside was a picture of a beautiful woman.

"Ley…"

"You idiotic elf…why would you do this…? I thought everything was going so well…" Lire wiped the tears on her cheek. She made her way to balcony to avoid any unnecessary attention. Thankfully she had none for the night, except for Dio staring at her for a brief moment before he disappeared.

"You look…um, beautiful tonight Lire." Lire's head turned to the orange hair boy that appeared next to her "Listen…Lire I'm sorry…I don't know what I was thinking. I just-" Lire launched herself at Ryan wrapping her arms around his neck clinging to him tightly.

"Ryan! I'm sorry! Was it something I said? If it was I'm sorry! Please don't leave me again! I'll change…I'll do anything…I don't know what else to do please…just…"

Ryan couldn't believe his eyes. Lire's usual calm demeanor was gone. She was erratic, emotional and irrational. Had his disappearance really change her in the short time away from her? This entire time Lire thought it was she that was in the wrong. It hurt him deeply when she said those words. It just reminded him of how much she depended on him.

"Lire stop it! You didn't do anything! It was all me! I couldn't…I don't deserve you. I honestly thought that. You are such an accomplished girl. I really do believe that you can do anything you put your mind to. But me on the other hand…I'm a screw up. I constantly make you look bad in front of others. I just want you to the happiest you could be…"

"_You idiot!_ What are you talking about? I'm happiest when I'm with you! I'm not some goddess who deserves worship! I'm a normal elf, nothing more! I make mistakes! I have my bad characteristics! Don't just decide something like that on your own!" Lire poured her heart out, more harshly than needed. It surprised Ryan that he could get her like this. It was a bit refreshing.

"What kind of selfish reason is that anyway? If you're having so many doubts talk to me! That's what a relationship is about! Besides I don't want a mister perfect! I want you! No one else! If it isn't you then there is no point." She buried her face in his shirt "Don't be an idiot and end something like this…I love you. I love you so much."

"I'm sorry." That was all he could say. He buried his head into her hair and rained light kisses on her head. The two stayed like that for what felt like hours. Every now and then Lire would cling tighter on his shirt and other times she would nuzzle deeper into his chest. He placed the lily in her hair. Strangely it suited her.

"Hey…do you want to learn how to dance one more time?" Lire remembered what Arme told her earlier today. '_If Ryan isn't doing something right and you want him to excel. Positive reinforcement can be really effective.'_

"Yeah."

Just then Lire raised her head. It pained Ryan to see the left over tears in her eyes. But what happened next took that pain away. She kissed Ryan softly on his lips.

"What was that for?"

"If you manage not to step on my toes for at least one minute," she paused for a moment. She searched her mind for something useful. "You might get another or maybe something better." She smiled.

Ryan had never wanted to dance more in his life. Both elves continued, with Ryan making extra precautions not to step on her foot. Lire even left her foot on purpose but Ryan avoided it completely.

"Yes! I did it!"

"See? I knew you could do it."

Ryan lowered his head and softly kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, Lire. So what do I get?" Ryan was eager.

"Not now, maybe later when there aren't so many people around." Ryan's brain stopped for a second. His heart beat went through the roof and his face turned beat red. _What is she going to do?_

"Come on you know it's not like that."

"I know but still! I can't help it." Lire laughed.

"Or maybe it is? I don't know. It all depends on my mood." They both looked into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity before they closed the distance and kissed each other gingerly. Longing for intimacy, they kissed again but this time it was deeper and more passionate. He was never going to let this girl go ever again.

* * *

><p><em>Elves are known to be more emotional than humans. They feel three times the amount of sadness that humans feel. Which would explain Ryan's rash thinking and depressive mood.<em>


	4. The Magic Of Lingerie

_An Arme & Lass story._

_ A bit mature towards the end but it isn't too much._

* * *

><p><em>o-o-o<em>

_The Magic Of Lingerie  
><em>

_o-o-o  
><em>

The stars were dimmed by the bright city lights nevertheless the moon in the sky shone brightly in the sky. A lone dark, stoic, and gloomy boy walked through the city streets carrying a basket of small orbs, potions and other ingredients. He bought them from the local magic store to give to his overly eccentric girlfriend. Why she would send him to buy supplies only hours away from the ball she had been anxious about for days was beyond him.

"What is that girl thinking?" He sighed.

She had been known to throw up, throw tantrums and toss his food around when she got anxious. He could only wonder how his friends were dealing with her. Along the dark path to the Grand Chase Castle, he took a short-cut through the small alleyway, a shortcut that only he knew. He hoped that what he had been ordered to buy would have calmed her anxiety. She was a master (sort of) of potions. He was sure (not really) that she would think of something. He walked only halfway through the shortcut when she realized that he wasn't alone.

"What do you want?" He asked, using his free hand to clutch his katana tightly. The figure didn't respond. Lass narrowed his eyes and carefully analyzed the situation. He could either run or stand and fight. He saw no point in running like a coward so his choice was an obvious one. The figure's dastardly grin shone through the darkness.

"Lassy!" A shrill cry echoed through the small alleyway. Lass recognized that annoying high pitch squealing. It could have only been one person.

"Arme, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the castle." Lass shook his head "And what have I told you about calling me Lassy!"

"I couldn't take it anymore so I had to find you!" Arme broke into a sprint.

"Wait, Arme…no!"

At the last moment, she hopped into the air tackling him which then carried him across to the other side of the alleyway onto the street. How she managed to do that, Lass didn't want to know. Lass rubbed the back of his head, his eyes trailing down to his sobbing girlfriend that wouldn't let him go.

"!" His jaw dropped to the ground when he noticed what she was wearing; a lengthy lavender backless gown, with multicolored gems adorning a necklace around her neck. _How…how did she run in that…?_ But that was a worry for another time. People were starting to take notice.

"Arme what are you wearing?" Arme's lonely gaze followed Lass' cold glare to her dress.

"Well I thought of wearing this to the ball but I don't like it! But before I could take it off I wanted your opinion of it first, and before I knew it I was running down the street following your power signal." She cried into his chest. Lass felt not pity but an aggravation that didn't seem to fade.

"Hey look over there. Is that a lover's quarrel?"

"What's going on?"

_Crap, people are starting to gather._

Lass grabbed the basket and ingredients and in the blink of an eye a black shroud of darkness wrapped around the two. When the veil disappeared, they were gone. When Arme opened her eyes, she was on a familiar bed. She was back in her room.

"Here," Lass presented her the basket of goods before he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"…was it something I said?"

* * *

><p>Before Lass went to the ball, he decided to have a shower. When he was finished, he wrapped his towel around his lower half and headed to his closet. Lass wiped his forehead noticing how the room seemed to be warmer than it usually was. <em>Strange it was fine just a minute ago. <em>In the corner of his eye he could see the steam from the shower fill the bathroom. He was sure that he turned off the shower when he was done. In no time flat, the steam filled the room and lowered the visibility. Then out of the blue, he could make out the figure of a girl walking towards him.

"Who are-? Oh no." The girl didn't answer. He couldn't even make out the girl's face but he didn't need to. In all the steam, Lass could still make out what the girl wore; black lace brassiere and matching panties.

"Well what do you think?" Arme twirled twice, showing off her bright cheerful smile as well as her half-naked body. It was on her third spin that she realized that Lass was no longer there.

"…you don't have to be so rude about it!" She shouted. _What was wrong with him? He isn't normally like this…_

* * *

><p>Lass finally relaxed as he walked through the dark corridor of the Grand Chase Castle. In only an hour the ball was about begin. It's not like Lass wanted to go. To him it was nothing but a waste of time. He always hated crowds. It was a big pain. It was only when he was truly alone did he feel relaxed. But as of late, when he was alone he always felt like something was missing. The answer was obvious to him but as of this moment he didn't want to see her. If he did he wasn't sure what he would do or say.<p>

Lass looked over to a door that read 'Music room'. The room was completely empty and dark. No one was there, not even the teacher. The room seemed like it was dead. All the windows were closed and only the auxiliary lights were on in the room. _My kind of place._

"Anybody there?" No response. So far this was turning out to be like a horror film, all it was missing was the creepy humming of some deranged killer. As if fate was mocking him, someone began humming. _Oh come on!_

"Who are you and what do you want?" The humming continued.

The insistent humming came from all directions. Lass scanned the area. No one could be seen. Just when Lass thought there would be no end, it stopped. Lass stopped and turned around only now realizing that heading towards the humming was probably going to get him hurt. But the second he did he found who he was looking for.

"Hi there handsome," The girl chuckled. Lass didn't look at her face. He scanned her clothing and grimaced. She wore a short fuchsia tank top that showed her showed off her belly button with a black mini-skirt that barely reached her knees. He furrowed his brow and clicked his teeth.

"…just what are you doing?" He asked.

"That's my line! You've been avoiding me all night! What's wrong with you?"

"…what's wrong with me? I'll tell you-!" Arme cringed at Lass' sudden outburst. He noticed and cut himself off. He shook his head and walked passed her without another word.

_He did it…again!_

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since the ball began. Lass laid flat on his back on the roof of the Castle. With his eyes closed, Lass got the rest that he had been craving the entire day. As much as he tried, Arme's overly flashy dresses came to mind. It was then that he felt a familiar weight.<p>

"Get off."

"No way." Arme proceeded to straddle him. "Anyway, don't you have anything to say about the way I'm dressed?"

"No." Lass said curtly. _At least he's talking to me now…_

"Come on! I thought I'd try to look more adult like so I picked this out with hopes that it would tickle your male heart! Wait…" Arme noticed that he wasn't even facing her general direction. "Are you even listening?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lass turned to her reluctantly finally opening his eyes.

What he expected to see and what he saw couldn't be more different. He did a double take. She wore a black choker around her neck and a skin-tight fuchsia leather shirt. Around her waist was an onyx mid-length leather skirt with black leather boots that matched with her black rose patterned stockings.

"What do you mean more adult-like? Are you going through a rebellious phase of something?" He couldn't hold back his anger.

He had to admit that her perfect pure porcelain skin was attractive to say the least. With her amethyst eyes, she shot suggestive glances at him. She was beautiful but he wasn't going to tell her that. She was conceited enough.

"What do you mean?"

"Those clothes won't look good on someone with a child's body!" He said curtly closing his eyes as if the block her image out of his head.

Arme audibly gasped. "Don't be mean. Don't you like it?"

"You shouldn't wear them in the first place so just stop!" _Besides I bet you had to use a spell to get it to that size….._

"…I'm wearing them, so…" She raised her hand about to smack him "Look at me properly before you say anything else!"

_Whoa!_

"Ow…" Arme rubbed her pained head as she shot hateful glares at Lass who couldn't be bothered to care.

"Don't be foolish." Lass had to correct her inexcusable actions.

"How could you karate-chop your frail girlfriend with all your strength like that…? It hurts…"

"I wouldn't call someone who could annihilate an entire army of ghouls and monsters with one Meteor spell 'frail'." He shook his head slowly before he got up from the ground. He turned away from her and began to walk off. He was beginning to get angrier. If he stayed any long he wasn't sure of what he was going to say to her.

"…but…but you wouldn't look at me…all day…you avoided me…" Arme sobbed. She hugged her legs as wet tears began to spring up from the corner of her eyes.

"It took me ages to find these outfits and put them all together…I even had to fight the Knight Master for this shirt!"

_The Knight Master has amazing taste…_

"And then Amy took me to some weird shop for the bras, panties and skirts. That place was horrible. The assistant manager had to strip me…her hands were cold. And-"

"Aah! Geez!" Lass gritted his teeth roughly. He quickly did a 180 and grabbed her wrist. Still lost by his sudden action, she didn't even feel the impact when he threw her against the nearby clock tower. Arme was shocked. His face entered her field of vision, as his slammed his hands against the tower on either side of her head.

"What's wrong with a kid wearing clothes for kids? You're always beautiful. No matter what you wear you will always look good." Before Arme could respond he had already smashed his lips against hers. It was clumsy at first, and his front teeth collided with hers but the passion behind it was enough to make her knees tremble.

"I'm not a kid…I'm 16…" She managed to mutter between her breathes.

"When you stop acting like a kid and act your own age maybe I'll see you as an adult." Deeper, deeper and deeper into the kiss they went. They couldn't control themselves. His hands were on her back, sliding ever so slowly to her bottom while her hands were on his firm chest, measuring its hardness. They broke away, a thin line of saliva trickling between them.

Lass's eyes trailed from her flushed face down to her boots.

"Wearing all those outfits is just asking to be attacked!"

Despite what he said, Lass attacked her again, this time targeting her neck.

_He is so forceful…He isn't usually like this. _

"You can't wear stuff like that! Where do you even get an idea to wear that in the first place! Do you want to attract another guy?"

"I wouldn't. I couldn't." She muttered between her soft moans.

"Then don't do pointless things!" Lass broke away from his caressing and looked her straight in the eye "You can't show this to any other guy! No one but me! Stop trying to look like something you're not!"

Arme returned his gaze with a confused one of her own. _He's angry? Why would he get so angry over this? _She looked deep into his heated sky blue eyes_…Oh my, is he jealous? No wonder he was being so moody. My, how cute can he get?_

"As you wish, darling." She smiled and hugged him tightly "I'm sorry for making you jealous."

"!" Arme could feel his cheeks warm "Don't misunderstand! I'm not jealous! I just don't think the outfits suit you! Wear stuff that goes well with your body!"

"Yes, yes." She pressed him against her tighter, like a mother would with her baby. She combed her hand through his silky silver hair. It always relaxed him so. She pecked his head with his lips as she buried her face in it.

The two spent the time cooling their heads as they rested on the castle roof. They both sat on the floor of the clock tower's walls with Lass quietly resting on Arme's shoulder while she was busy looking at the stars. Now that Lass was feeling better she decided to tease him a little.

"You said you didn't like my outfits but you were all over me…so that must mean-"

"Shut up."

"Next time I'll wear something even more adult-like!" She giggled.

"_NO!"_

* * *

><p><em>Ronan seems to be having problems getting Elesis to the ball. It's nothing that a knight can't handle. At least, that's what he thinks.<em>


	5. Ties That Bind

_An Elesis & Ronan story. _

_This is the final chapter. Never intended for it to be lengthy anyway. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Since I'm done with this I can complete the Main story, "Burning In The Skies".  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>o-o-o<br>_

_Ties That Bind_

_o-o-o_

"Elesis are you done getting dressed?"

"No! I already told you I'm not going!"

"Oh come now, your dress can't be that-" Ronan quickly opened the door "Ah."

"Ah." Elesis softly spoke.

Currently, her hands were pulling off her skirt. She wore no shirt, so her crimson lace bra, as well as her undergarments, was in plain view. Elesis didn't so much as breathe. She was so red she was momentarily paralyzed. She tried to speak, but they only came out as incoherent words.

"W-wha…wha…you…me…"

_Well this was quite the pickle. _Ronan, on the other hand, was embarrassed but not so much as his girlfriend. He was calm, collected and a bit uneasy.

"_Sorry._" He said curtly before he closed the door and began to walk away. He'd just pretend that he didn't see anything. But Elesis clearly wouldn't allow him to do. Ronan only heard the door get smashed open before he was forcibly pulled into the room. Now came the hard part; trying to explain to her when she was clearly angry.

"Now Ely, I didn't-"

"_What the hell Ronan_?" Elesis grabbed her sword and swung down at him. He timed it correctly and rolled to the other side of the room, but Elesis had expected that. Not missing a beat she grounded her foot and lunged straight for him. He side-stepped, narrowly dodging her vertical blow using that moment to get behind her wrapping his left arm around her waist and using his right to restrain her sword arm.

"Ely. Love. Calm down. I apologize for walking in on you. It was my fault, I should have knocked. Now would you be so kind as to let go of the sword?" Ronan whispered calmly but sternly to Elesis, who sighed before she let go of her sword.

"I-I'd really expect you to have more common sense than that!" Ah, she was still blushing.

"I'm sorry. We are in a rush if you haven't noticed. The Ball begins in roughly 5 minutes." Ronan continued his calm tone.

"I already said that I wasn't going."

"Don't say that. When a beautiful maiden such as you refuses to go to such gatherings it becomes a crying shame." Ronan released her and backed way to the bed. Elesis closed her eyes tightly trying to rid herself of the embarrassment.

"So would you please put this dress on? You'd look ever so lovely in it." Ronan held up a crimson gown with black lacings trimming the sleeves and torso with blooming red roses on the bottom "Well, you look lovely in those undergarments as well." He chuckled.

"You…!" Elesis grabbed the nearest item, a hand mirror and threw it at Ronan's head. Ronan threw the dress to her and caught the mirror with ease.

"Why so embarrassed?" He smiled brightly "It's not like I haven't seen undernea-"

"_Out!"_ Ronan scurried out of the room before he got hurt.

"Come with me to ball? Please? If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me?"

"Fine! I'm only going because you want to go so badly!" She shouted eyeing the dress before she began putting it on.

Ronan pressed his back against the castle walls and slid down. It took all his will not to look depressed or troubled in front of her. "I wondered if it even worked," he whispered.

He hoped she hadn't noticed that. She had said anything. So Ronan assumed she didn't. He sighed heavily. What was he going to do? He had no plan, no excuses no nothing. He searched his pockets and pulled out a small black box with the Erudon Insigna etched in gold. He opened it, revealing twin silver rings with red and blue gem stones, with gold writing etched on the side _"My Eternal Love, Elesis"_. He closed the box and smiled to himself.

_Marriage, huh?_ The thought along brought him great joy but great sorrow as well. Ronan was frightened and enlightened about finally proposing to the woman of his dreams. He had only been with her for a year and a few months but Ronan knew that he didn't want anyone else. She was the one.

But there was a fear in his heart that kept growing, a fear of losing Elesis. In a few months she had become his entire world. But he felt like that world was crashing down in front of him. He couldn't help but feel like one day soon Elesis was going to be gone from the world.

* * *

><p>"Don't you want to join in on the fun?" Ronan sat down next to Elesis who didn't seem like she wasn't enjoying herself. He had finally got her to the ball room but when she got to the table she didn't want to move for maker knows what.<p>

"As fun as that seems, I rather sit down here and enjoy my mediocre drink." Elesis shook her half empty cup of wine, non-alcoholic of course.

"I'm not usually one to be in a place like this but at least I enjoy myself while I can." Ronan stood up and offered his hand "Come dance with me." Elesis narrowed her eyes.

"You know I hate dancing."

"Come on, I just want you to have fun. Nothing more, nothing less." Ronan simply smiled.

"Why not ask some other girl?" Elesis looked over to the dance floor, eyeing a bunch of the girls that were chatting with their friends. Ronan rubbed his head. He knew she didn't mean that.

"I don't want to dance with just anyone. I want to dance with you." Elesis raised her hand for a fraction of a second but then she lowered it. Ronan sighed, _so close_.

Ronan rested against the table and watched Ryan and Lire embrace each other as they danced. They looked so happy. He wanted Elesis to be like that. Elesis seemed interested but she didn't look like she was going to say anything. Ronan wondered how he was going to get her to dance.

Slowly losing his morale, Ronan made his way to the bar. The least he could have down was get her a better drink. Once he got them, two younger girls walked up to him.

"Um, excuse me…my friend wanted to know if you…wouldn't mind dancing with her?" The taller of the two asked.

"Oh?"

Ronan looked over to Elesis who looked like she couldn't be bothered to care. Ronan placed his drink down and stood there talking with both girls. After five seconds the girl began dancing around him. In a fraction of a second, Elesis felt frustrated. _What the hell is he doing? He should have known that I was only joking!_

_Didn't he say that he didn't want to dance with anyone but me? _Elesis slammed her hand on the table and walked up to Ronan glaring at the girl. The girl cringed as she stopped dancing.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't dance with anyone but me?" Elesis' face grew angrier.

"Technically, she was dancing. I was standing here." Ronan's smile grew.

"You…"

"Besides, I told her about you." Elesis eyes grew wider as she turned to the girl.

"I told her that I had a stubborn girlfriend who needed a little push."

"You," she glared "You manipulated _me_? Of all people?" Despite her threatening tone his smile didn't falter.

"Thanks Sophie," Ronan thanked the girl "I owe you one." The girl nodded, smiled and returned to meet her friend.

"I know it was wrong to use her to get to you but you wouldn't move."

"You're more corrupt than I thought." Elesis smiled "I have to say, I'm slightly impressed."

"Well they do say that bad boys get all the girls."

"You're not bad. But a touch of it here and there adds attractiveness." Ronan laughed.

"So if you please, since you're already here…" He offered his hand again and she held it gently but then she twisted it slightly.

"But do that again and be prepared to go to the hospital." She smiled. Ronan could see the malice behind that smiled. She was more of a bad girl than he was.

Despite her usual tone and mood Elesis was an amazing dancer. Ronan had to try to keep up with her before he made a fool of himself but he was no slouch himself. A few minutes into the dance they changed the music to one with a slower beat. It was made for couples. Ronan wrapped his arms around her shoulders holding her tightly, and Elesis wrapped her arms around his waist. For now they would slowly rock to the music in their slow embrace.

"Ronan," Elesis paused turning her head inspecting her surroundings "Is it me, or is everyone staring at us?"

"Well not _everyone _is staring," he looked around "The janitor looks busy cleaning the floor over there," he laughed.

"Ugh, I knew it," She groaned, hiding her face in Ronan's chest. She knew that dancing with Ronan would attract attention but not the entire organization. Elesis tried to ignore the stares but her cheeks flushed pink as she tried to hide her face, Ronan just grinned.

"I don't blame them. If someone as beautiful as you were to present yourself as you are I don't think I'd be able to look away."

"Shut up, you damn Romeo rip-off."

"Ouch. You just trashed one of my best lines."

"Don't use them on me in the first place." He had horrible habit of using lines like that on her. Though they never worked, she had to appreciate his efforts. Because they were cheesy didn't mean she didn't like them.

"You look very beautiful tonight." The spell knight took his free hand and brushed her hair. She didn't respond but hummed at the feel of his hand. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and sighed.

"Hey Ronan," she paused looking off into the crowd "You've been nice to me all day. Is something wrong?"

"I'm always nice."

"No. Not this nice. You were disturbing calm the entire day. You looked like something was on your mind. _" _Ronan raised his head and faced her. Her eyes seemed focused on something that wasn't there. She was obviously worried about him. She looked up to him with pleading eyes.

"What's going on?"

_Of course she would notice._

"It's nothing, Ely." She grimaced. The look of hurt on her face was more painful than any bleeding gash he had suffered.

"Look, I've just had some things I've wanted to tell you and give to you for a while now but…frankly I'm frightened."

"Why are you afraid?" She gazed deeply into his eyes. They were filled with guilt, regret and pain. Elesis smirked shortly before she closed her eyes and returned her head on his chest "Ronan, we are going to be together for a long time right?"

Ronan was taken aback from her sudden question but answered regardless. "Of course. I will be with you forever. That's a promise because I don't plan on losing you."

"Oh? And why would you lose me?"

_Ugh._ Elesis had always been sharp whenever his feelings were concerned.

"There has been a lot on my mind lately." Ronan scanned the room for his friends "I've just had a bad feeling about things. I feel like something horrible is going to happen. And I'm scared. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He tightened his arms around her.

"I see." Was all she said.

"I don't know why but I feel like you're going to go somewhere where I can't follow you, a place where I can't protect you anymore."

"Ronan, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled brightly "We've been through a lot and through all those battles we made it through. Although, there were a few scrapes and bruises along the way, we always came out on top."

"We are the Grand Chase. We will never die so easily, even if it is the Ascendant god."

"Thank you, Elesis."

"But Ronan why do I have a feeling that, that isn't all…"

Ronan didn't reply, he didn't move, he couldn't say anything. He just silently gazed into her beautiful face. His face loosened, he was completely calm.

_Should I give it to her now…? It's the perfect moment, the perfect time. Everything is just right. All I need to do is pull it out of my pocket…but why…can't I do it? _

Suddenly, a deep-seated anxiety attacked him. It latched onto his heart and soul and pulled him deeper into the abyss._ Why is this so hard? What if she ran away like she did all day? What if I were the one to disappear? I'd leave her a heartbroken widow…I…I…_

"No, that's all."

_I'm such a coward… _

"Is that so?" She returned her head to his chest and continued to sway with the music. _I'm sorry Elesis. One day, one day soon, I promise you that I will make you happy. On my title of Abyss Knight and Prince of Kanvaan, I will make you the happiest woman in the world. This I swear. _

Just then, she looked up to him with clear, loving eyes. It was almost as if she had heard his thoughts. He leaned over slowly bringing his face closer to hers. Elesis didn't blush or seem taken aback like she usually did. She smiled before she gently brought her lips to his in a loving embrace.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Elesis giggled, returning to their passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Mari maneuvered through the masses of people in the ball room, ducking, side-stepping even hopping over a few people. She was tempted many times to use her Rocket Jump but the Knight Master ordered her not to. She had only been here for one reason and for the hour that she had been looking she had to yet to find him.<p>

"I couldn't possibly be ashamed of you. You're perfect! Beautiful, cute, strong and-"

"You talk too much."

Mari's head turned to the stage where Jin and Amy were making facial contact. She didn't get why people could get so emotional over small personal issues such as the ones those two suffered. The longer she stared the less sense it made to her. It was then that Sieghart's face flashed through her mind.

_Oh…my._ She felt her cheeks warming up once more for the day. It wasn't that she tried to do it, it just _happened_. She couldn't help but imagine Sieghart and her mimicking their actions. Deciding that she needed some air she made her way to the balcony.

"Hey, how are you enjoying the party?" She heard a deep cool voice ask her. Lo and behold it was the man she had been looking for this entire time.

"I don't enjoy gatherings like these. I'm only here because I was asked too."

"I know what you mean. I don't even know why I'm here. Parties like these aren't exactly my thing. It's filled with Tykes."

Silence. The two simply basked in the silence that the balcony provided. Mari did not see any reason to bring up a conversation because she had accomplished her mission; to spend time with him. She was satisfied regardless of whether they spoke or not.

"Well I think I'll go back to my room for a well deserved nap." He stretched his arms and legs and began to walk back into the ball. _No! I…I don't want that._

"Wait," Mari spoke up taking a hold of Sieghart's cloak. "I…don't want you to leave."

"What?"

"I don't know. I don't mind if we converse or not but I want to be here…with you." Mari hung her head shyly.

_This was the emotionless girl that relentlessly tormented me night an day? What the heck happened? _Sieghart couldn't help but notice how lonely she looked. It was a sadness that would worsen with his disappearance. _Oh…I see._ He looked at her for only a moment more before he turned and gently held her hand.

"Alright, Marionette. I'll gladly accept your proposal to dance." He brought his head down and laid a light kiss on Mari's hand.

"I didn't-" He placed his finger on her lips, causing her face to flush pink.

"Come." She nodded slowly and with that he pulled her into the ball room. He held her hand gently, placed her other arm on his shoulder while he held her waist. Slowly he followed the crowd's movements and began to dance.

"You can dance?" Mari asked, slightly shocked.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Marionette."

"Strangely, I want to know all of it." Mari's eyes burned with excitement "Down to every last detail."

Sieghart chuckled "You will. In time. In time, my little Marionette."

* * *

><p>Minutes past midnight, no one in the castle was astir except for a familiar indigo spell knight. He tossed and turned in bed, but no matter how hard he tried he could fall asleep. Giving up the thought of falling asleep, he sat at the edge of his and Elesis' bed. Ronan got up from their bed, making sure not to wake his sleeping beauty. He gently caressed her face with a smile before he made his way to his desk. He grabbed a piece of paper and began scribbling what had been truly plaguing his mind.<p>

_Dear Father,_

_It's been a while since I last wrote hasn't it? I know you've been patient with my absence from the Kingdom but I beg you for just a little more time. After this battle, I will return to the kingdom to officially take the title of Prince of Kanvaan…with Elesis at my side. I haven't told her about my position yet, but after this final battle I will tell her everything. I will propose to her, like you've always been telling me too. I had the perfect chance tonight, but I've been getting these visions…these horrid visions of her death._

_ It's caused me to go crazy over these few days. Maybe it's because of my link to the Abyss that I see the coming deaths of my friends? I don't know. Father if it comes to that you will come to understand my actions. If I…do not return, please will you give her the ring that I could not. I shall send it along with this letter. I want you to know that I love you and mother very much. You have raised me to the best of your ability, so please if I don't come back. Do not grieve. I will always be with you in spirit. _

_Love, Prince Ronan Erudon._

Ronan got up from the table and returned to his princess gently kissing her on her cheek. He combed her hair gently, wishing that that he could watch over her longer, but he could only grimace as he felt his own time coming short._ "I'm sorry Ely. I can't keep our promise anymore."_

* * *

><p><em>AJ: I give 100 points to anyone who can figure out why Sieghart said "You will. In time. In time, my little Marionette."<em>

_Well there you have it. It wraps up everything quite nicely, if I do so myself. I didn't plan for it to be a prequel but it kind of turned into that. Hope you guys enjoyed it.  
><em>


End file.
